wikiversitywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Викиверситет:Портал сообщества/Архив/2010/01
---- Благодатный огонь (рецепт приготовления в своей кухне) Тут недавно была добавлена эта статья. Я не могу ничего сказать - может это и в самом деле так. Но мне кажется, что она может быть не этичной с точки зрения верующих ... прошу мне помочь принять решение нарушает ли эта статья правила Викиверситета или она вполне нормальная ... S.J. 15:24, 12 января 2010 (UTC) * Во-первых, критика религиозных чудес имеет право на существование. Во-вторых, для многих христиан чудеса не имеют очень важного значения; такие христиане считают самым важным в религии веру, основанную на слове Бога — Библии. Bolo1910 08:30, 14 января 2010 (UTC) ** Тогда как быть с тематической категорий - к чему отнести этот рецепт ? Химия ? S.J. 19:09, 17 января 2010 (UTC) ::* Можно отнести к категориям Химия и Религиоведение. Bolo1910 06:24, 18 января 2010 (UTC) Порталы Я считаю, что стоит создать порталы Экономика и Юриспруденция. Одни из наиболее популярных учебных отраслей. Имеются практически в каждом вузе. Fauustобс 22:35, 10 января 2010 (UTC) : Ссылки я вставил, но создавать рекомендую вначале курсы связанные с этим, затем страницу факультета, и только тогда когда факультет будет скорее жив, чем мертв - создать страницу портала. S.J. 07:25, 12 января 2010 (UTC) Глобальные администраторы Кто-нибудь может объяснить, что это за нововведение?--Bolo1910 14:30, 8 января 2010 (UTC) : Ну, я так понимаю, образовалась много проектов, где мало активных администраторов - и вот есть желание сделать такой пост как глобальный администратор - человек который имеет права администратора во всех таких проектах. (мы кстати, пока подпадаем под их определение малоактивного проекта :) ) .. Не уверен, что идея хорошая - поэтому не голосую ... S.J. 14:37, 8 января 2010 (UTC) :* Так может дружно проголосуем против? Нам чужие администраторы не нужны.--Bolo1910 14:33, 10 января 2010 (UTC) ::: Можно и так ... только нас (дружно) я и вы, и может еще кто ... S.J. 20:32, 10 января 2010 (UTC) :::: Я с вами. Только вот я не понял где там голосовать? Кто-то 16:00, 11 января 2010 (UTC) ::::: Проголосовать можно на странице m:Global_sysops/Vote. Замечу, что вы не проходите по стажу (нужно минимум 3 месяца участия в том проекте, где у вас более 150 правок). Остальным участникам рекомендую ещё раз взвесить аргументы за/против перед голосованием, т. к. польза от глобальных администраторов будет, несомненно. – Innv | о 03:12, 12 января 2010 (UTC) : Пока только обсуждается возможность введения этого флага. Глобальные администраторы (в случае их введения) смогут совершать административные действия в малых вики (которые измеряются по числу администраторов; малыми считаются те вики, где меньше 10 администраторов, либо меньше трёх активных администраторов), а также глобально блокировать аккаунты нарушителей (вандалов, спамеров и т. п.). Подробнее об их функционале можно прочесть на странице m:Global sysops/ru. – Innv | о 03:12, 12 января 2010 (UTC) * Какая польза будет для Викиверситета? Судя по активности VasilievVV в голосовании, сюда придут админы из рувики, по-этому нужен человек, хорошо знающий английский язык, который сообщит стюардам, что русскому Викиверситету не нужны посторонние администраторы.Bolo1910 07:55, 12 января 2010 (UTC) :: Есть предложение выдвинуть в администраторы Goga312 и NSA, и чтобы уже быть самодостаточными наверняка я могу предложить себя в роли бюрократа. Это с одной стороны. С другой, администраторы (так же как и бюрократы), в особенности глобальные не могу влиять на на сообщество Викиверситета, которое живет несколько по другим принципам. S.J. 14:48, 12 января 2010 (UTC) :: Еще, если я правильно понял, мы можем проголосовать и в случае консенсуса стюарды выключат возможность введения глобальных администраторов именно для нашего проекта. Если есть желание - организуйте соответствующий опрос. Можно заранее, т.к. судя по всему решение пройдет, и это вопрос времени. S.J. 15:43, 12 января 2010 (UTC) :: В принципе я сомневаюсь в полезности этого, т.к. есть собственно стюарды и разработчики (некоторые из них на моей странице пользователя отмечены), которые непосредственно подключились к нашему проекту, и могут выполнять ту же роль. S.J. 15:48, 12 января 2010 (UTC) Sandbox Server renewal Hello folks. I am coming here today, to warm you up for a discussion about a renewal of Sandbox Server. Sandbox Server was something, which for the last 2 years was a place, where people can took a part of Moodle courses, where people deployed their files and experimented with MediaWiki or Moodle. This time I am proposing to open this concept to cover participants of all Wikiversities and interests. If you are interested in this, come to Wikiversity Beta (<--this is a link there) to discuss and help to set it up. On the other side have a Marry Christmas and Happy New year!--Juan de Vojníkov 20:49, 22 декабря 2009 (UTC)